Home
by Aeren76
Summary: Para Sam Winchester, no hay nada como el hogar. Wincest/Coda 9.04/Teen and Up/spoilers capítulo 9.04/Beteo gracias a AuraDark.


Para Sam Winchester, no hay nada como el hogar. ~~Wincest/Coda 9.04/Teen and Up/spoilers capítulo 9.04/Beteo gracias a AuraDark.~~ Disclaimer: por desgracia Sam y Dean no son míos y esto es sólo por el más puro entretenimiento.

_Home_

_"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home."_ _  
— Stephanie Perkins_

El bunker estaba de nuevo en silencio, con un suspiro de agradecimiento, Sam se relajó bajo el agua caliente, Dean tenía razón, la presión era cojonuda. Podía notar como los músculos de los hombros y la nuca se le aflojaban. Con los ojos cerrados, tanteó a su alrededor, buscando el bote de champú. Después de ducharse a conciencia, remoloneó un rato, permitiendo que el sonido del agua cayendo sobre la porcelana le adormeciese. Se preguntó dónde estaría su hermano.

Cerró el grifo mientras recordaba la cara de Dean mientras veían la serie, cuando ese estúpido tema de la decoración del dormitorio había salido a colación. En ese momento no creyó que sus palabras iban a molestarle, pero Sam no se engañaba, conocía con absoluta perfección la mayoría de las expresiones del mayor de los Winchester. Saber que no consideraba una casa la_ bat cueva_ había herido a Dean. Que fuese tan orgulloso y cabezota como para no reconocerlo no lo hacía menos real. Sam sabía eso, podía leerlo en las facciones cuidadosamente neutras del rubio, lo mismo que sabía que algo, sea lo que fuese, les estaba separando. Dean le ocultaba algo. Sam lo tenía claro, lo que no sabía era como llegar al punto en el que el otro acabaría por cansarse y confesar qué coño era lo que ocurría.

Con una toalla en la cintura, entró en el cuarto motivo del intercambio de opiniones y rebuscó en un cajón hasta encontrar los pantalones que usaba para dormir. El algodón lavado incontables veces parecía seda sobre su piel desnuda. Con una sonrisa, se peinó con los dedos, sopesando la idea de afeitarse o no. Con un mueca dirigida a su reflejo, se puso una camiseta y los calcetines. Seguía sin escuchar nada, así que tocó en la puerta del dormitorio contiguo y esperó. Sabía que era de tontos, que tras todo lo que habían compartido, y lo que quería creer que seguían compartiendo, aquellos protocolos eran innecesarios. Sin embargo, en la época en la que descubrieron el búnker, su relación no pasaba por la mejor de las situaciones y dormir separados parecía lo más sensato. Sam no admitiría ni muerto lo que le había dolido aquello. Encontrar a Dean después de creerle muerto, la distancia, su propia culpa. Volver a una etapa en la que eran poco más que desconocidos, compartiendo sangre, vida y espacio, pero sin mirarse de frente. Evadiéndose. Mintiéndose. Lastimándose.

—¿Dean? —Miró a su alrededor. La estancia seguía siendo un caos y algo, una ligerísima punzada de ansiedad y deseo se le aposentó en lo más profundo del vientre.

_Quizás…_ quizás después de todo aquello, _esa noche…a lo mejor, ellos dos podrían, Dios, Sam lo deseaba tanto, lo necesitaba tanto…_ Giró sobre los talones y una vez en el pasillo, decidió buscar a su hermano. Ya era hora de tener un pequeño momento de esos de los que Dean se escabullía como un maestro. La mayoría de las veces Sam era indulgente y le permitía escapar, pero aquella vez no, decidió, reprochándose su actitud pasiva. Quizás después de lo de las pruebas había estado demasiado agotado para nada más, demasiado enfermo y exhausto para considerar la idea de sexo y de Dean. Jesús, se mordió el interior de la mejilla, incómodo en su propia piel. La mera idea de tener de nuevo a Dean debajo de su cuerpo, jadeante y sudoroso, retorciéndose, obligándole a hacerlo del modo en que a él más le gustaba, dirigiéndole y haciéndose cargo incluso entonces hacía que le palpitase con fuerza el corazón. Giró, buscando la cocina una vez que el garaje había quedado descartado. Con toda la calma que pudo reunir, se detuvo en el umbral y le contempló, sintiendo los aguijonazos de la excitación medrándole bajo la piel. Un zumbido caliente que vibraba hondo, espesándole la sangre en las venas, agitándole la respiración todavía más, aguándole el paladar. Era como si de nuevo su cuerpo se hubiese sintonizado con el resto del planeta, pero aquello era diferente, aquello sólo le afectaba cuando tenía cerca de Dean. Dean… apretó los dientes un momento, sin decidirse a entrar o no. Compelido por la visceral necesidad de más cerca, _másmásmásmás_ más cerca, mucho más cerca, así, dejó que sus pasos le llevasen hasta que estuvo a sólo unos centímetros, hasta que podía escucharle tararear alguna vieja canción, inmerso en sus propias ideas, relajado como nunca le había visto antes. Dean trajinaba en el fregadero, se podía ver que había estado recogiendo los destrozos y la idea le rompió un poco el corazón. Dean cuidaba tanto de todo aquello a lo que apreciaba, se entregaba _tanto_ que de pronto Sam era incapaz de respirar. Tragó y rezando todo lo que sabía, deslizó las manos por la cintura de su hermano mayor, hasta no hubo espacio entre su pelvis y el trasero de Dean. Le retuvo sin esfuerzo, tensando los músculos en respuesta a la rigidez que su movimiento había causado en el otro cazador.

—¿Qué cojones…? —Dean se revolvió, o esa parecía querer hacer. Sin embargo el peso de Sam le sostuvo en su lugar, las palmas enormes abiertas sobre su vientre, buscando ya el dobladillo de la camiseta negra que se había puesto tras una rapidísima ducha un rato antes. Sam tenía las manos frías y su contacto le erizó cada poro del cuerpo—. ¿Qué te pasa, te has vuelto loco…?

—Dean… —Inspiró con fuerza, emborrachándose del aroma a jabón y loción para el afeitado. Había extrañado tanto todo aquello que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que hundir la nariz en el pelo recién lavado y respirar de nuevo mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que la sensación de seguridad y bienestar inducida por la cercanía de Dean le inundase como una oleada del más puro sosiego. La necesidad vino después, como un golpe en el bajo vientre, sacudiéndole entero, de pies a cabeza; quería más de eso, gruñó la parte más primal de su mente, más del cuerpo sólido y viril de Dean y más de la piel suave y más de Dean, _Dean_. Se restregó una y otra vez mientras maniobraban, a medias urgencia por estar más juntos y a medias lucha por apartarse, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, comiéndose con la mirada. Silencio y labios rojos como la sangre que le hervía en las venas. Sonrió, contemplando el ligero rastro de rubor que ocultaba las pecas de las mejillas y el puente de la nariz. Acunó con toda la ternura de la que era capaz la nuca aún tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Suplicándole con cada gesto que le permitiese acercarse.

—Sam… —La voz de Dean estaba ronca, en el fondo de su mirada atisbaba de nuevo aquella sombra que parecía pender sobre ambos desde que se despertó en el Impala, tras las pruebas, tras la iglesia, tras los ángeles, pero Sam no quería pensar en eso. Lo que Sam quería era aquello, así, dejar que su pulgar resbalase por el labio inferior de aquella boca que le robaba el aliento. Lo que Sam quería era aquello, su pelvis encajando contra la de su hermano, empujarse con suavidad, cual largo era, apretar una mano y reposarla sobre la curva del trasero de Dean. Lo que Sam ansiaba era decirle que nunca había tenido suerte con sus intentos de encontrar un hogar porque ya lo tenía. Sam quería gritarle que su casa era Dean, el compañerismo, la amistad, el amor sin límites del que había dispuesto desde que tenía uso de razón—. Sammy esto no está… tú no estás bien y…

—Cállate —le susurró, acortando la ya inexistente distancia entre sus bocas, hasta que pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, hasta que sí, sí, _sí, _aquel si era el hogar. Aquél, parados de pie en medio de una cocina que no era ni nunca sería más que lo que era, un sitio más. Su hogar era el húmedo roce de la lengua de Dean serpenteando sobre la suya, el leve quejido en lo más hondo del pecho. El hogar eran los dedos de Dean aferrándole con una necesidad casi asesina, pupilas dilatadas y sí, sí, _sí_, luchar por no caerse al suelo, luchar por controlar el temblor de las manos, luchar por encontrar piel desnuda, luchar por no derretirse en aquel lujurioso placer. Dean, aquel era su hogar y quizás había llegado la hora de demostrarle a su hermano que para Sam Winchester, no había nada como el hogar, que no había nada que él valorase más que Dean. El resto, por esa noche, podría esperar.

©Aeren. 30/10/2013


End file.
